


Every hurt is a lesson

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Harald Finehair and Halfdan the Black [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Harald isn't really a nice guy, Oral, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: Harald comes home from a raid, and his wife Eydís has heard some rumours that she's not all too happy about.I got a request on tumblr for King Harald Finehair givning his wife oral. This is my first request and my first time writing about Harald as a main character. I hope the anon that requested it will like it :)





	

Harald ducks to avoid the wooden plate that comes flying through the air. It misses him by a few inches and hits the door frame instead before landing on the floor with a thud.

”You pig!” Eydís snarls at him before he can ask what in all hel she is doing. He straightens his back again and stares at the slender brunette woman.

“This is not the welcoming I was hoping for. What is the matter wife?”

“I heard you've been fucking other women while away. Not just some slave or farmer, but some noble woman!” She feels as if fire might start to shoot out of her grey eyes at any moment, but Harald relaxes again and chuckles at her words.

“What gossip have you been listening to now?” Eydís was usually very patient with her husband's mistakes; but the second he chuckled at her like she was some silly little girl her blood began to boil.

“I was a damn fool for thinking that you would ever change. I can still hear you mumbling about that Ellisif when you sleep; did you find yourself some pretty young blonde to fuck so you could pretend it was her squirming underneath you?” Harald's face instantly darkens. He strides across the room in two long steps and grabs her by the arm.

“Who have you been talking to?!” He demands, his eyes so cold that she fears she might freeze to the ground. Eydís winces in pain and tries to free herself but Harald only tightens his grip. She curses herself for having brought up the princess but the words are already out and there is nothing she can do about it.

“I overheard some of the men talking while they carried the treasure inside. I was going to meet you at the docks, but if this is how you treat me I might as well find another husband.” She spits out the words in the hope that he won't see how scared she is. Harald pulls at her arm and waist until she is pressed against his chest and she knows that she will be bruised.

“You shouldn't listen to those men. Their minds have gone soft and their tongues loose from all the mead.” He says in a dismissive tone.

“So they were lying?” She asks, already knowing that she won't get an answer. Harald smirks.

“Does it matter? Either way, you still belong to me.” The fingers at her waist hook on to the fabric of her dress and starts pulling it up.

“I can demand a divorce and you have no right to stop me.” Eydís whispers and tries to look away from his commanding blue eyes.

“You could, but you won't.” His hand slips under the scrunched up fabric and she knows that she's going to lose this discussion; her body is already yielding to him, her feet slowly inching apart to give him better access “You enjoy being a queen far too much.” She shivers as his fingers start to trail over the inside of her thigh. Gods, how she had missed his touch. Harald gives her a condescending smile when he notices her reaction.

“You enjoy this far too much too.” His hand cups her sex and she gasps loudly “You're already getting wet.” He lets the palm of his hand rub slowly back and forth between her legs. He suddenly retracts it and she whines at the loss of contact.

“Your words hurt me, wife; let's not talk about this anymore.” He starts to pull her towards the bed instead. Eydís makes another half hearted attempt to free herself but even if she had fought back with all her strength she would be no match for him; Harald presses her down on the bed with ease. He lies down between her legs and she willingly lifts her hips so that he can pull the dress further up, leaving it in a bunch at her waist. Her heart pounds violently in her chest as he lets his teeth scrape against the inside of her thigh.

“Are you going to find another husband?” He asks, his face still between her legs. When she doesn't answer immediately he bites down and she jumps at the sudden pain.

“Answer me.” He demands. She knows that Harald will continue to both tease and hurt her until he hears her speak the words out loud, and she has missed his touch too much to fight back.

“No, I won't.” She answers, her cheeks flushed red, and squirms a bit further down in bed to press her sex to his face. Her king seems satisfied with this answer and rewards her with a kiss a few inches to the north of the bite mark. Harald never soothed her by trying to ease whatever hurt he had inflicted on her; he always said that the pain and marks had to stay so that she wouldn't forget what he was trying to teach her. He nibbles at her outer lips for a few seconds before bringing his hand there and opening them. Eydís arches her back as he lets his tongue tease around her opening, tasting at the wetness that his actions have inspired.

“Gods, woman; you're so wet that I find myself wondering if I'm back at sea.” He murmurs between the strokes of his tongue. She is so occupied with the wonders he is working between her legs that she doesn't notice how his free hand moves to her side, not until he suddenly pinches her hard. She yelps in surprise.

“Don't ever attack me again.” He growls without looking at her. Eydís nods rapidly, until she remembers that he can't see her.

“Never.” She blurts out and presses herself even closer to him. Harald pinches her one more time to ensure that she has understood the lesson and then promptly slips his tongue inside her. Her eyes roll back in her head and she whimpers as he tastes every part of her aching cunt. Harald makes some strange noises; it sounds almost like he's laughing, mocking her for how quickly her mood had changed. The vibrations resulting from his muffled laughter only increases her pleasure and she reaches down to claw at his scalp, prompting him to move even more fervidly. She rolls her hips in response, thinking that she won't last much longer.

“My king...” she whimpers. Harald recognizes this as her warning sound and he moves the hand that had previously pinched at her soft skin to find her clit instead. He has barely finished circling it for the fourth time when she lets go. It is barely audible, yet clear as day, when she reaches her climax. She yanks violently at his braid and bucks her hips up while biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Only the smallest of gasps leaves her mouth and then her hips fall back down. Harald sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His face has set into a scowl, but there's amusement in his eyes.  
“Have you learned your lesson, wife?”


End file.
